


We all die in the end.

by beautique



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anarchists, Anarchy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bonding, Character Death, Eret is a dictator, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Jschlatt and Niki are neighbors, Kidnapping, Protective Wilbur Soot, Torture, Trauma, Tubbo and tommy have seperation anxiety, War, l'manburg, tyranny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautique/pseuds/beautique
Summary: I always wondered if I could've done anything to prevent my fate, but as I watched my friends flee - I realized that I, in fact was on the right side of history. We all die in the end, and it is just my time. Perhaps I'd see them in another life, or maybe I would just have to wait for them.---Medieval AU, in which the country of L'Manburg was under rule of an evil dictator that went by the name 'Eret'.A group of friends decide to band together to get rid of the tyranny which L'Manburg faced.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Stripped of privileges

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, all friendships in this is simply platonic. Enjoy! <3
> 
> In this story, Ranboo has speech issues because of him being half enderman in the story, (or well - resembling an enderman, but ill decide that later). I thought it would be knew for me to write someone with a speech issue and I just decided to do it for him as it kind of makes sense through out the storyline.

"From here on out," A voice boomed from the speakers of Wilbur's wooden home, "I will be raising taxes, women must not leave their homes without a man to their side, any women owned businesses shall be shut down and will be stripped of their voting privileges. Children shall not be allowed to live alone, anyone who does will be thrown out. As for men, they must enlist in work that will benefit my country and be prepared to kill anyone who disobeys my rules. Thank you for your co-operation."

Wilbur groaned out loud, slumping back into his chair. This was the 5th announcement this week, and it was only Wednesday. The taxes have been raising day by day and it was getting unbearable, Wilbur wasn't sure if he'd be able to afford his small home any longer. His head slipped into his hands and the brunette fell forwards into his seat. A small grunt escaped his lips as he connected with the table in front of him. 

The boy heard a pair of footsteps leading up his front garden and a bashful knock followed it. "Come in." He grumbled, not looking up from the floor. In came a very upset Niki and a red in the face Schlatt.

The blonde just fell to her knees next to the door whereas the taller male shuffled next to Wilbur. "Wil, they- they just evicted Niki from her bakery.." He whispered, his voice wavering. Niki broke out into soft sobs and brought herself to Wilbur's couch.

"I-I came to her as soon as it got announced, I knew she was going to have to get out ASAP so I brought her here." Schlatt murmured into a pillow he had recently picked up.

"You did great Schlatt, don't worry." Wilbur replied. He brought his hands up to his temples and pressed down on them, trying to get any sense of what to do. 

The world was really going to shit, wasn't it?

"Wilbur?" A small voice came from behind the door, one Wilbur definitely recognized. The brunette pushed back from his seat and rushed over to the door, fumbling with the lock to open it. The wooden door finally swung open and he stepped forwards to encase the other in a hug. "I-I'm so sorry, Ran." Wilbur whispered into his shoulder.

"They- mmmmm They TOOK MY mmmm H mmm OME! They just mm THREW - Threw me mm out- Wil..." The younger boy began to sob and became dead weight on Wilbur. The brunette put his arm around Ranboo and took him to the sofa that had Schlatt and Niki on it. His head was pounding, and his vision was slowly starting to spot. Too much responsibility on his half, and it was quickly catching up on him.

Wilbur was always the leader, It was so great when he was younger. He would declare in their games the mom, the dad, the dog - who was always a very angry Tommy - and obviously the children. But now, it was a whole different story. A story which was in his hands, the fate of their friends, down to him. He knew all his friends looked up to him, and he wasn't about to sit and watch as the whole country go more corrupt than it already was.

The three friends were sat on Wilbur's couch, whilst the brunette was pacing around in the kitchen. He was trying to think of an idea to take down the ruler of the fowl place, but he just wasn't getting anywhere. Perhaps he could break into the parliament, or assassinate the person. No, too dangerous. He raised his hands up to his hair and grabbed fistfuls of it, pulling violently on it as he stressed.

"Wil, please stop. I hate seeing you hurt yourself, even if its through coping mechanisms. Their violent, stop it!" A voice came from beside him, they raised their hands to grab hold of Wilbur's. The touch was grounding, and slowly he let go of the strands and dropped his hands so they were being supported by the comforting person.

His head gently came up to face the other, it was Schlatt. He gave the shorter a small smile and lowered his shoulders, exhaling a breath he didn't know was there. "Thank you, Schlatt. I mean it." He murmured, throwing his arms around the boy. They mimicked the action and the two embraced each other. 

"Hey, it's what friends are for. Why don't you go sit on the couch with the others, I'll sort out everything for now." Schlatt encouraged softly, giving Wilbur a small push over to the living room.

"Thank you." he whispered, turning from the other.

"Stop saying thank you!" schlatt chuckled.

Wilbur shuffled over to the sofa and looked at the pair that were curled up next to each other. They were sound asleep and serene, soon Wilbur also joined them in their slumber. The trio all transported to a more calm state of mind, atleast for a couple hours they would be safe, without a worry in the world.

That is why sleep is so beautiful, you don't expect shutting your eyes and relaxing your body to be so tranquil. 

Whilst the others slept, Schlatt decided he was going to write letters to some of their friends. 

To Philza, and anyone else this letter concerns,

As you may know, L'manburg is being over-run by a monarch that is extremely evil. We need to put a stop to this, and I recon you could help. I'm going to keep this short, in case of a disruption along the lines of postage. Please get back to me ASAP, for your sons sake.

Sincerely, Jonathon Schlatt.

He moved onto the next letter, swiftly changing the ink from his pen.

To Dream and Co,

I hope this letter finds you well. You have voiced your opinions against Eret the Monarch multiple times, and I'm hoping that you still stand for what you have said.

If this is still true, please get back to me ASAP, for our country's sake.

Sincerely, Jonathon Schlatt

He switched pages, moving to write his next letter.

To the idots,

I am writing to you on concern of the latest events in L'manburg. I know you moved to the Badlands long ago, but we need your help on taking down the government. Please respond ASAP if you are interested in helping.

Sincerely, Jonathon Schlatt

He sent letters to more people, including;

Jack Manifold and those working with him.

Awesamdude and his army.

Quackity and his friends.

The brunette sighed, closing the notebook and packaging each letter in a brown envelope, sealing them shut with multiple layers of tape. He was putting all his trust in the postmen, if the letters were read they would get traced back to Wilbur's home. It was dangerous, he could potentially be putting his best friend and the recipient of the letter in danger.

Schlatt stood up and cautiously opened the small wooden door that was bound to fall off any day. He sprinted outside to Wil's letter box and dumped all the letters in.

He ran back inside and softly shut the door, if anything the boy didn't want the door that was keeping him and his friends from the ravengers people call 'citizens' of L'manburg.

It was time for him to join the trio on the couch, shuffling over awkwardly Schlatt lowered himself down onto the worn out chair and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Soon the group would receive all the responses from the franic letters, and maybe even a few 'harmless visits.' ;)


	2. The emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to the life of the Monarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied about the all friendships are platonic, kinda wanna write in a bit of implied karlnap??? yeah im gonna write implied relationships, no minors obviously. the relationship also wont be the main focus of the book, 
> 
> enjoy my lovelies!!

"-And I will be putting a curfew on how long you can stay out till, it is for your own good and for the good of this country that you do not go out past 9 pm - 6 am. Thank you for your time." The monarch spoke smoothly into the mic, their hair slightly flopping into their eyes as they leaned down to speak. Their crown was falling forwards on their head and the cape on their back moving more and more close to the microphone.

Once they had finished, the monarch leaned back into their chair. It was the 6th announcement this week, the day being Thursday. Their life came easy to them, you could say it was handed to them on a silver platter - the platter being inscribed with the finest diamonds from all over the Dream SMP, and possibly that platter being gold and not silver.

What I'm trying to say is, Eret grew up as a noble. They were born in 1882, in L'manburg - their parents stayed together, they had a younger brother and have had pets their whole life. The monarch HAD a younger brother, but he tragically died in an accident when the small boy was 6 in 1893. Eret never really remembered the accident, but they sometimes got small flashbacks during dreams.

Metaphorically, you could view the platter as if it was made out of iron. Over time, the iron will rust, the value of the ore going down significantly.

The value of life, it's a funny thing. One bad thing, and it can all go wrong! I like to think of it as a bridge, life being a wooden bridge that dangles over the water as to act like a safe haven. As the bridge ages, it becomes more and more unstable. There is a breaking point in the bridge, and it crumbles. The bridge would no longer be a safe haven.

\---

_"Please! Er, don't leave me here!" A voice whimpered from behind the shaken child. They whipped their head around to be faced with a boy, he was younger than Eret, and a face that they would never forget, after all - they never had forgotten their brother. ___

___"I- I don't want to leave? Why am Ieaving?" They questioned themselves, eyebrows furrowing in thought. Oh, their sibling was trapped. ____ _

_____"Eret! You must come now, Forget your brother. It's a lost cause." Their mother snarled swiftly, grabbing at their child's wrist trying to pull them to the opposite direction to their brother. ____ _ _ _

_______Eret lashed around out of their mothers grip, turning to face their brother once again. Their parents never liked their brother, when Eret overheard them talking about it, their parents would call the boy ugly and freakish. Apparently, he wasn't normal like Eret, and that he was a disgrace to the family. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Their brother was trapped under a burning scaffold, the roof of their house caved in a few minutes earlier. Eret wasn't dumb, they knew that someone had done this to overthrow their parents. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Boo.. I'm so sorry." They whimpered as their mother pulled them away for the final time. The cries of agony and muffled sobs forever were imprinted in Eret's head. They had to leave their brother, the only person who got him, to experience a slow and painful death. He didn't deserve his ending, the kid was such a kind soul. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After all, Eret was just an 11 year old that was being controlled by their parents. Obviously they couldn't see this at the time, causing Eret to be like how they act now. They wanted revenge, something bittersweet for the public so they could feel like how their brother had felt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Eret? Have you declared the rule against hybrids yet?" Their father scowled, the man was an old bat, he was trying to use his child for nothing more than power. Why couldn't Eret see that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, father. I'll do that immediately." They whispered, realizing how many innocent lives they would take from one stupid sentence. The monarch didn't want to do it, but their parents had done so much to take care of them. They owed them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________No, no they didn't! Why? Eret, please. Please realize. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ahem, I am here to announce the imprisonment and execution of any and all hybrids. You are to turn you or any of those around you, there will be no exceptions. Hybrids are unnatural and are nothing but a burden to my- our country. Thank you, that will be the last announcement today."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wilbur's blood ran cold. The crackle of the beaten speaker had finally faded along with any chatter the house contained. He turned to face Schlatt, who was as pale as him. Now, although Wilbur nor Schlatt were hybrids - they had one certain friend that was in fact a hybrid, and that friend was sitting directly across from them at that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I- I'm going _hmm _to- die." The enderman hybrid muttered frantically, stumbling over his words. "Are- Are we going to turn me in now _vrrp _or later?"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At these words, Schlatt's hand balled into a fist as his knuckles went white. "No, Ranboo. We aren't turning you in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to some familiar faces.

_"No, Ranboo. We aren't turning you in." ___

__"S-Schlatt, they said no _Vrrp _exceptions. I don't want _hmm _you to get in trouble because of me!" He screeched, frantically fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as his mouth involuntarily emitted low enderman noises due to his distress._____ _

______Niki sighed, leaning over the table to grab for Ranboo's hands. The boy flinched back, pulling his hands from reach due to his natural extinct. "Ran, we aren't going to let you get hurt. I'd rather suffer one million stabs to the chest than putting you in danger. We care for you, we are your friends." She stated softly, reaching out for his hands again and enclosing them into her own._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Ranboo could melt into the touch from the blonde, they were interrupted by three sharp knocks on the oak door. Muffled sobs were bouncing across the walls of the house as more knocks were sent crippling through the door. Wilbur got up from his seat, shuffling towards the noise cautiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______It could be anyone, the government coming to check for hybrids - the police - drunken street people or even worse._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door unhatched and was quickly thrown open by the person behind it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Or should I say people?_ _ _ _ _ _

______As the planks moved out the way, four figures were seen at the door. The smallest body was slumped against one of the tallest as they shuffled from each foot. "Wh- Why is Tubbo crying?" He whispered, looking at the smallest with furrowed eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hybrid law?! Tubbo's a bee?! Did that ever cross your little brain Wilbur?" Tommy snapped, hugging the hybrid closer. Wilbur sighed, shaking his head at the teens before him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lay off him, Tommy. He's going through things too." Techno drawled, turning to face the brunette with a monotone face. "I can't tell if that was sarcasm, but I actually am going through a lot at the moment." Wilbur retorted, crossing his arms over each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I could figure after seeing the letter that I received." Philza stepped in, stopping the siblings from arguing further. The three sighed, their gazes turning to Tubbo who was still clung onto Tommy's side._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, you should probably come in. I have some people you might want to see." Wilbur suggested, clapping his hands together and signifying them to come in._ _ _ _ _ _

______The four shuffled in behind Wilbur, and gazed across his small kitchen which was inhabited by three others, two of which they recognized. Tommy was the first to open his mouth, saying "Who's the lanky bitch?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______All eyes drooped onto Ranboo, who was seemingly uncomfortable with all the eye contact being used. "Ranboo Beloved, Enderman hybrid. He's 17 like Tubbo, you might be able to bond over all this trauma." Wilbur attempted to make a joke, it quickly fell flat against the atmosphere._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why is he here?" Tommy urged, he seemed unimpressed with the others presence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, one of the laws is minors cannot live alone. Ranboo has amnesia and lost his family in an accident over 10 years ago Tommy. He has no family to his name, and he is a hybrid with extreme anxiety, speech difficulties, ADHD and amnesia. Be. Nice." Wilbur hissed, provoked by Tommy's unkindness towards the hybrid._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ranboo shuffled in his seat, embarrassed by the discussion of his mental and physical problems. It wasn't something he wanted everyone to know, especially some random people who he didn't know._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, and not to mention he, just like Tubbo, is being hunted to FUCKING DEATH TOMMY!" He slammed his fist down onto the table, making all three minors flinch back._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Wilbur saw the reaction, he quickly slumped over into a chair while mumbling apologies to the three. Schlatt quickly leaned over to comfort the other man as the rest tried to find anywhere but the pair to look at._ _ _ _ _ _

______"As you all may know, I sent out a letter regarding the safeguarding of this country. My point has been proved since the last announcement, seeing as two people in this room are wanted criminals." Ranboo and Tubbo both once again flinched at this, "We must stop the Monarch, more commonly known as Eret." Schlatt firmed, his fist tightening at the mention of their name._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tubbo decided the only comfort he could seek in the room at that moment was the only other hybrid, so he quickly unlatched himself from Tommy with a couple inquisitive looks from his friends and shuffled over to the Enderman._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now, Tubbo didn't know the guy - but Wilbur was right, maybe they could bond over their traumas together. The brunette quickly reached the table due to the smallness of the room but faltered as he found himself at the feet of the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Tubbo murmured through sniffs, waiting expectantly for the other to respond._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ranboo was hesitant at first, but decided to let the smaller sit with him anyways. With a slight nod, Tubbo quickly pulled out the chair next to Ranboo and quickly sat down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hybrids are commonly known to find comfort in other hybrids, it was just an animal instinct they had. All the other siblings Tubbo grew up with were just normal humans, or brutes on Techno's behalf - so he never really got the chance to find the same feeling he could find in hybrids in his brothers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Being close to another hybrid gave Ranboo happiness, making him let out soft _vrrps _and other noises. The two were sat shoulder to shoulder on the two chairs as they watched contently at the rest of the room.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"My names Tubbo," He said sleepily, slightly lolling his head against Ranboo's taller frame. "Nice to meet you Tubbo, I'm Ranboo." He whispered in return, careful not to disturb the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ranboo? I could call you Ranboo my beloved, because your last name is beloved and it would be funny." He said, clearly dazed in sleep. Ranboo snorted, getting a couple looks in return. They were discussing plans on what to do, debating on whether anyone else was going to show up. "I could call you bee, as you are literally a bee. It's ironic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah.. I like that nickname." He whispered, shutting his eyes against the taller and falling into a peaceful slumber compared to the world that was revolving around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Goodnight, bee."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> Meet Tommyinnit, Tubbo, Technoblade and Philza!
> 
> Bee TWT be like YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?????
> 
> This ones for you bee twt my beloved <3
> 
> btw in this their relationship is strictly platonic but full of comfort and fluff :D i dont ship them, they are minors.
> 
> did i make ranboos last name beloved? yes i did. also i saw a pretty girl and i just be like hshshhshahahhahaa women <3


End file.
